I'd Lie
by lilycollinsforever
Summary: Songfic! Lily and James are friends, and Lily loves James but will he ever find out?


_I don't think that passenger seat_

_Has ever looked this good to me_

_He tells me about his night_

_And I count the colors in his eyes_

_He'll never fall in love he swears_

_As he runs his fingers through his hair_

_I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong_

_And I don't think it ever crossed his mind_

_He tells a joke, I fake a smile_

_But I know all his favorite songs_

Lily parked her car in the parking lot at Kings Cross Station. She and James had arrived early, with an hour to spare before the train left, so they decided to sit in the car and continue their conversation. James started telling Lily about his date with Marlene McKinnon the previous night, but Lily tuned him out and looked at his beautiful eyes - they were the perfect shade of hazel, amazingly beautiful, with gold specks. Those eyes could make a girl's heart melt just by looking at them, and Lily loved them more than anything. She soon realised that James was still speaking and quickly turned her focus back to what he was saying.

"-and that's why I'll never fall in love," he concluded, running his hand through his already messy hair. She laughed at how much she hoped that statement wasn't true.

"You're gonna fall in love someday, James," She replied. "You can't avoid it."

"I think I can. I'm pretty good at avoiding things." She faked a smile, though she had no idea what he was talking about, and he turned on the radio.

"Oh, this is my favourite song!" He cried

"I know…" She whispered

_And I could tell you his favorite color's green_

_He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth_

_His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes_

_And if you asked me if I love him,_

_I'd lie_

"I know why we get in so many fights," Lily said, sitting next to James on the overstuffed couch after one of their shouting matches. She had traces of tears on her face.

"He smirked. "Oh, really, now?" he asked. "And why would that be?"

"You love to argue," she said simply. Seeing he was about to interrupt, she quickly continued. "And before you say anything, think about it. You know it's true. It's just another a fact about you, like how your birthday's on the seventeenth of next month, or how your favourite colour's green. It's just like how your sister Clare is the most beautiful person I've ever seen, and you guys both have your mother's eyes, who, by the way, is the nicest lady I ever met."

His smirk grew wider. "You really know a lot about me, huh? You must really love me," he said mockingly.

"No."

_He looks around the room_

_Innocently overlooks the truth_

_Shouldn't a light go on?_

_Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?_

_He sees everything black and white_

_Never let nobody see him cry_

_I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine_

Lily looked up from her homework to see James burst into the girls dormitory. He looked around for her and then started walking towards was about to ask him exactly how he managed to get up there, when she saw his tear-streaked face.

"James. What's wrong?"

"What makes you think anything is wrong?"

"Your eyes are red and puffy, and it looks like you've been crying."

"Hay fever," He replied, looking away.

"James…It's winter…"

"Fine!" he cried. "My parents. They're – " he paused. "They're dead" His voice cracked on the last word

"Oh, James! Come here," she said, making room for him beside her. He sat down and put his head on her shoulder, but didn't cry. They sat there for a while, not moving. Then Lily spoke up.

"This isn't good for you, you know"

"What isn't?"

"Bottling up your emotions like this. It's unhealthy. You should cry if you need to…"

"I don't"

"You're wrong"

_And I could tell you his favorite color's green_

_He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth_

_His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes_

_And if you asked me if I love him,_

_I'd lie_

Marlene was describing her winter break to anyone in the girl's dorm who would listen, because she had spent the holiday with the Potters.

"-and we went to this restaurant on the 15th for his birthday, and I wore a blue dress because that's his favourite colour, and his sister looked okay, but not extraordinary, and defiantly not as pretty as me, and me and Jamsie almost got in a fight, but we didn't because he hates arguing, and guess what! No-one in his family has the same eye colour as him, how strange is that? And-"

"Stop right there, McKinnon. You've gotta get your facts right. His birthday was on the 17th of last month, so I doubt you celebrated it in December. And green's his favourite colour, not blues, he hates blue. I highly doubt his sister simply looked 'okay', since she looks breathtaking on her worst days, and James loves arguing, he basically lives for it. And, anyway, he has his mother's eyes, just like his sister."

Marlene glared at her. "You sound like you're in love with him or something!" Her expression turned slightly panicked. "Are you?"

"No."

_He stands there, then walks away_

_My god if I could only say,_

_"I'm holding every breath for you..."_

"I'm so sick of this, Lily!" James shouted. "You never tell me anything! Call me when you realize that you can't ignore all your problems. Call me when you're willing to finally open up to someone."

He turned around and walked away, leaving Lily with her mouth hanging open. She stood there praying that one day she'd build up the courage to tell him just how much he meant to her. Shaking her head and confirming that today would not be that day, she walked in the other direction.

_He'd never tell you but he can play guitar_

_I think he can see through everything but my heart_

_First thought when I wake up_

_Is "My god, he's beautiful."_

_So I put on my make-up_

_And pray for a miracle_

Lily did not have any dreams that night. Instead, only memories visited her. One stood out in particular.

James was sitting on a bench, playing a Christmas carol on his guitar as snow fell around him. It was a beautiful picture. Lily sat next to him and he pointed to a couple.

"See them?" he asked. She nodded. "They're gonna be the first in our year to get married."

"Impossible," she snorted. "That's Frank Longbottom and Alice Prewitt. They're just friends, she told me."

"We'll see…"

'He looked so beautiful that day…' Lily thought when she woke up. 'He looks so beautiful every day…'

The memory was just from the year before, and Frank and Alice were engaged by now.

'He knows everything, doesn't he?' she thought. 'Except for how he makes me feel…'

Lily then went over to the mirror and put on her makeup, hoping that this day would be different…

_Yes, I could tell you his favorite color's green_

_He loves to argue, oh, and it kills me_

_His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes_

_And if you asked me if I love him_

_If you asked me if I love him_

_I'd lie_

"You know what, Lily? You are so naïve! You're a naïve, stupid, blind girl who takes everyone who cares for her for granted!" James yelled.

"James…" Remus cautioned, stepping forward.

"I'm naïve? I'm stupid? I'm blind? Excuse me!" Lily shouted back.

"Yes!" James screamed in frustration.

"Care to share that theory, Potter?"

"…I love you, Lily! I've loved you since the day I first saw you on the Hogwarts Express! I argue with you because you're passionate and spontaneous and beautiful when you're angry! Hell, you're beautiful all the time! My favourite colour's green cause it's the colour of your gorgeous eyes, and even though you always say my sister's beautiful, she doesn't even compare to you! I taught myself how to play guitar, because I know it's your favourite instrument! I love you, Lily Evans!" he took a step closer. "And I think you love me, too."

"No." His eyes widened. He was about to turn around and leave but she stopped him.

"That was a lie. And I'm tired of lying. I love you too, James Potter."


End file.
